


Nugget

by Finerafin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bats, M/M, caboose adopts another pet, simmons gets an terrible idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finerafin/pseuds/Finerafin
Summary: Caboose brings home another pet and nobody is happy about it. Except for Simmons maybe.





	Nugget

**Author's Note:**

> [bluevsblue](https://bluevsblue.tumblr.com/) posted [this](https://bluevsblue.tumblr.com/post/168869323359/bluevsblue-its-late-and-im-sad-so-i-cheered) on tumblr and I was somehow inspired and carried away.  
>  It's unbeta'd and as always, English is not my first language so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me.

“Can we keep it? Can we keep it, please!“

“Caboose, no! We already kept Wash and Freckles, there is no way you’ll get another pet!”

“Hey!”

“But Tucker, it’s hurt!”

“He has a point, Tucker.”

“Oh right, now you’re on his side, too!”

 

* * *

 

 

Now, they were back at their base and Tucker was watching Wash trying to give the small bat some water with a pipette. Of course they had to keep it.

Caboose watched Wash, too. He was squealing happily every time the bat would do so much as move.

“Can I pet it? It looks so fluffy, I want to pet it!”

“No, Caboose, you can’t, it’s a wild animal. But you can go and catch some bugs we can feed it later,” Wash said patiently.

“Oh! Yes! Come on, Freckles, let’s get Nugget something to eat!” Excitedly, he left the kitchen with Freckles in tow.

“Oh my god, he even gave it a name!” Tucker complained.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, after they had fed the bat, Caboose continued to watch it. Wash hat left him with the strict instructions not to touch it and not to disturb it because it was sleeping.

Simmons wandered in, clearly searching for something.

“Hey, Caboose, do you have-“

“Hush, Simmons, you’re gonna wake up Nugget!”

“I’m gonna - wait, is that a bat? In your kitchen? Don’t you know it’s unsanitary?!”

The bat began to stir.

“You woke it up!” Caboose complained. “Washingtub told me not to do that!”

“Okay, okay, whatever,” Simmons muttered and left. About 30 seconds later, he was back.

“Uh, Caboose, could I maybe borrow it?”

“Sure! I wanted to go outside with Freckles anyway,” Caboose said cheerfully and left the kitchen, leaving a confused Simmons behind.

“Thanks, I guess...” he muttered and carefully took the bat.

 

* * *

 

 

Simmons was sitting in the living room in Red base, reading something as Grif snuck in and wandered in the general direction of the kitchen. Simmons pretended not to notice him, but was watching him out of the corner of his eyes. As usual, Grif would steal food from the storage room and Simmons would bitch about it, but there was nothing he could do - he had tried everything. Well, except for his new plan.

Grif opened the door and vanished in the storage room. Only seconds later, Simmons could hear him screaming and he came running out.

“Simmons, there’s a bat in the storage room!” Grif yelled.

“A Bat? No, that’s not possible, Grif, don’t be silly. It’s a closed storage room inside a building, there’s no way a bat could get into it.”

“But it was right there! And it looked at me!” Grif whined.

“There’s no bat.”

“Simmons!”

“Oh, comere.” Simmons said and stretched out his arm. Grif came over and curled into his side. “It’s not going to eat you.”

“I thought there was no bat!”

“If you’re saying there is one, I’m gonna believe you,” Simmons sighed and handed Grif a package oreos. After all, he wasn’t a terrible boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr, I'm [finerafin](https://finerafin.tumblr.com/)  
> There's a [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13404258) now!


End file.
